fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Editing Entertainment Action Incorporated
History EEA Inc. was founded by User talk:McQueenMario on November 24 2008. It is a series of video games (manly Mario games) that are released. EEA Inc. was assisting Vined Inc. with the Diaper Duty Series after I started working in Fantendo. EEA Inc.'s Mascot is Baby Mario and announcement was made that said that Baby Mario was appear in all the EEA Inc. games (this does not mean always playable but was appear somewhere in the game). The first game not from the Mario (series) is a new game called Sonic Boom Racing featuring Sonic, Tails, Amy and more. Baby Mario waves the flag. Super Mario MHL releases January 13, 2009 in North America. McQueenMario explains that if the game sells will enough, there will indeed be a sequel. After all, baseball and soccer got sequels. It was expected to to sell good because many people want a Mario Hockey video game. The second user to participate in EEA Inc. is User talk:COKEMAN11. Games Officially not ALL my games are included because they are not all going to be kept. Do NOT delete the games I make that are not included here. Diaper Duty Series This whole series was founded by Vined Inc. but EEA Inc. assisted with it. The games from 3-10 (including spin offs) were made by me, User talk:McQueenMario. Bold means it is released in at least one place. * Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 6: Baby Birdo is Born (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 7: The Nega Star Children (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 8: The Yoshi Migration (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 9: The Lost Island (With Vined) * Diaper Duty 10: Koopa Kid's Revenge (With Vined) * Super Baby Mario Kart (Spin Off) (With Vined) * Yoshi's Island Wii (Spin Off) (With Vined) Other Games * Super Mario MHL (Solo) * Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix (With COKEMAN11) * Shake It 2: Wario's Revenge * Super Smash Bros. Attack * Sonic Boom Racing * Super Mario Universe * Super Mario MHL: Series 2 (Rumored) News * Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix will release after Super Mario MHL. * Super Mario MHL has it's info raped up. * All the arenas in Super Mario MHL have been officially confirmed. * All the items in Super Mario MHL have been officially confirmed. * All the characters in Super Mario MHL have been officially confirmed. Members YOU can sign up. Just talk to me on User talk:McQueenMario and tell me what game you want to work on. The Diaper Duty Series is taken by Vined. Pick from the other games section but not the ones that say Solo. Do NOT just put your user name below. I will do that. * User talk:McQueenMario (Creator of EEA Inc.) * User talk:Vined (Working on the Diaper Duty Series) * User talk:COKEMAN11 (Working on Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix)